Take A Chance
by Tarafina
Summary: Ugh. Who did she think she was? :Dan/Blair:


**Title**: Take a Chance  
**Category**: Gossip Girl  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Dan/Blair  
**Prompt**: Jealous by bklyangel  
**Word Count**: 968  
**Summary**: Ugh. Who did she think she was?

**_Take A Chance_**  
-Drabble-

Ugh. Who did she think she was? Hanging off of him like thrift store trash all smiles and touchy-feely "We belong together because we're from the same area" crap. Whatever. She didn't care. She didn't care that some lower than herself boy was now being pursued by another lower than herself girl. If anything, she just felt sorry for Serena. After all, this was _her _ex; the boy that just so happened to be her longest and most treasured relationship. So it made sense for her to worry; it made sense for her to glare at little Miss Thrift Store and wish she'd burn to ash on spot. It had nothing to do with the fact that Blair had any semblance of attraction or feeling for the Brooklyn raised boy standing center in her view. Not at all.

"What are you staring at?"

Blair's head whipped around suddenly, eyes widening. "What? I'm not _staring_!" She turned back around with a huff. "I'm merely _noticing _that someone appears to be moving on with the help of a certain... _girl_."

Serena snorted lightly. "Yeah... Good for him, I guess."

Blair looked back at her in disbelief. "Good for him? You must be joking. This is when we exact revenge, S..."

"I'm practicing forgiveness and understanding, B. I mean... He should move on, right? I kept a lot of secrets and most of those were... pretty horrible." She looked away. "He should find someone who's willing to really be good to him."

"Good to him? And you think that knock off is anywhere near good enough for him?" She hated that she sounded near-shrieking.

"Whoa." Serena laughed, brows knitting in confusion. "When did you suddenly become pro-Dan?"

"I'm _haven't_." She scoffed, turning back around to glare at the soon-to-be couple, if Brooklyn girl had anything to say about it. "I'm just against surrendering. I mean here we are and it's barely been a few months. Look at her... She broke up with Nate around the same time and she shows _no signs _of being the least bit upset over moving on so fast."

"It's been six months, B. And he should move on if he's ready. I mean... I'm thinking of possibly, you know, getting out there again..." She bit her lip, looking away as if she had something big on her mind.

But Blair was too preoccupied to care who Serena was crushing on; it could be Chuck for all she cared. Right now, she was burning holes into Vanessa "I want you, Dan," Brahms. Unfortunately, she _wasn't _disappearing like Blair so wanted her to. Did she not know how to _stand _anymore? Must she lean on him like that? A sneer of disgust rose up on her usually beautiful face. She refused to admit why the couple fascinated her so much; why the idea of Vanessa and Dan made her stomach clench with anger. She also refused to admit that ever since that one moment, where he came looking for her out of compassion and stayed despite her callous attitude, he'd been on her mind far too much.

He looked up, away from the suction cup on his side and caught her staring. The sneer disappeared, her face softening once more, and if she'd been thinking clearly, she would've wondered how it was he managed to wipe away all those dark and nasty thoughts. She didn't know how long their staring contest went on, brown meeting brown, his own expression melting away as if it were just the two of them, caught in this unusual circumstance that they both knew could never really advance beyond this. She, the Queen B, had only recently regained her status and dating him, lower than she and the ex of her best friend, it wasn't right in any way. And he, who hated people like her, had dated her best friend and fell apart in the process, couldn't try again with someone like her, always wondering if it'd turn out the same of if she'd hurt him even more. She wasn't the good, sweet, innocent Serena, after all. Her claws could tear someone to pieces and still look as perfect as they had when she stepped away from her high-priced manicurist.

But for that moment, it was just Dan and Blair. She forgot about Serena, Vanessa, Nate or Chuck. She forgot about high and low classes, she forgot about everything but the way his gaze made her feel; warm, welcome and comforted. Like a blanket on a cold day, promising to keep her safe and pick her up when she fell. But she'd been self sufficient for too long and such things only mattered when she was sleeping, dreams that she could hold onto but lose in the day. Like Nate; a prince charming who never amounted to much and Chuck, a man who made her feel sexy and wanted and loved until he found his next interest. But Dan... Dan might actually be able to give her something all of them had lacked.

Unfortunately for her, life was waiting for both of them. Serena tugged her arm and Brooklyn Barbie forced his attention back to her. With a sigh and replaced expression of better-than-all else, Blair turned to her best friend. "Didn't we have something better to do?"

Serena half-smiled, as if she was amused at her attitude. "Yeah, come on. Let's grab a coffee first."

With a nod, Blair turned to follow, glancing back once at the couple across the street. She scowled at the brunette who was now laughing, head thrown back, but it faded as she realized his eyes were not on her, but on the leaving Blair. Maybe, one day, she might just take a chance on him and he might take a chance on her... Until then...


End file.
